elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
House of Reveries: The Audition
Locations *In the northern part of the balcony in Rellenthil, Summerset Contents So you wish to join in our reveries, my dear heart? I'm afraid it's not quite as simple as possessing a mere resolve and paying some modest dues. No, we have quite the indoctrination process. But you've memorized your lines and sang your parts, haven't you? You've honed your skill, whether it be the daring talent of swallowing swords or the intricate movements of dance. And so it is time for the audition. We announce open auditions every season, which last for a scant few weeks. You simply need to find the courage to hop up on stage and impress us with your talent! One of the players of our troupe will speak to you after your dazzling performance and tell you if you're worthy to become one of our Hopefuls. If not, better luck next season! Now, let's not confuse a Hopeful for anything more than what it is. As a Hopeful, you're permitted to enter our Manor of Masques in order to hone your craft and learn from the best. We shall even present you with a mask of your very own, as well as a new name. But you haven't joined the House of Reveries just yet, dear heart. No, this is only the first step of your path. For all Hopefuls must pass the final audition. Though this may be a harrowing journey, you'll not travel it alone. A mentor guides all Hopefuls, a senior member of the troupe who helps prepare you for that oh-so-important final audition. This mentor serves as as a fountain of wisdom from which you may drink. Take their words to heart and follow their example. Your mentor is key to entering into our troupe. It's not merely enough to learn the steps and memorize the words. Within you must burn the passion of a true artist. Your mentor can kindle the flame, but it's up to you to stoke it into the raging fire it must become. Your fellow Hopefuls will be your steadfast companions during this time, and you are fully encouraged to befriend them! After all, these may soon be your fellow players. Let not fear or jealousy sink you to bitterness, for you do not compete for a single spot. There have been seasons where every Hopeful was invited join, and there have been seasons where all were rejected. But you will have to rely on your own talent during the final audition. Depend not on the mistakes of others, but be wary of your own. Though I tell you to befriend your fellow Hopefuls, always remember that your identity is no longer your own. You are expected to wear your mask at all times and never speak your old name. This is the beginning of your training, after all. You must act as a current member of our troupe, and that means beginning your life of privacy and intrigue. Your old name should only be known to yourself, your mentor, and the Grand Maestro. And then it should be forgotten. The final audition comes upon you quicker than you can imagine. Here, you stand before the Grand Maestro, the ring leader of our merry circus, the conductor of our great symphony, the director of this play of reveries. The Grand Maestro shall decide your ultimate fate. Your final performance must be the greatest show of renown, of desire, of expertise that you have ever demonstrated. Everything, your entire being, must fill this performance. And that is when we'll know if you're ready, dear heart. That is when we'll finally know if you're willing to cast aside everything—your name, your family, your entire life—and join us as a member of the House of Reveries. Appearances * Category:Online: Summerset Scrolls Category:Online: Books with Authors